


The Rift

by OllieOx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Friendship, Having a crush on your best friend, M/M, Slow Build, domestic losers, fear of losing a friend, or in Tsukki's case your only true friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieOx/pseuds/OllieOx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rift is appearing in Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's friendship. As Tsukishima begins more actively seeking out Yamaguchi's companionship their relationship just might blossom into something more than friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madison30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madison30/gifts).



Yamaguchi sat at his desk as the bell for lunch rang. He thought about his jump float serve and frowned. _What if I can’t perfect it?_ He could almost feel the disappointment from everyone including himself pressing down on him. He didn’t know what he would do if he never got to be on the court again. Especially if it was just because he was useless. He couldn’t even make it over the net once last time he tried in practice. He rested his elbows on the desk as he cupped his speckled cheeks and stared at his notebook. _I’m thinking too hard about this. As long as I keep pra-_

“-chi? Oi, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi crashed back down to earth and the golden glare burning holes into his skull. With that he also jolted upright, his skull colliding with the owner of said glare’s nose.

“Ow ow! Tsukki! I'm so sorry!” Yamaguchi squeaked as he held the top of his head and pressed his forehead into the desk. He then carefully sat up and glanced at the blond right above him before gasping at the sight of his friend.

“...” Tsukishima was momentarily stunned before he slowly brought up a hand to cover his now bleeding nose and he pulled back from leaning over his previously unresponsive freckled best friend. “Tissue,” was all he said as he held out a hand to Yamaguchi.

“Right, right, sorry...” Yamaguchi murmured as he turned to his bag and rummaged through it until he found a small pack of tissues. He placed a few into Tsukishima’s open palm gently.

The boys retreated to the nearest bathroom. It only took a few minutes, 3 stuttered apologies, and half of a pack of tissues for Tsukishima’s nose to stop bleeding. Tsukishima then proceeded to wash his hands and wipe the remaining blood off his face with his back to Yamaguchi.

“It’s over, let’s just go eat lunch,” the blond flatly stated.

“But, Tsukki, is your nose okay?” Yamaguchi inquired as he grabbed his best friend’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, it didn’t actually hurt to begin with,” Tsukishima cooly replied shrugging off Yamaguchi’s hand as he started for the door trying to avoid Yamaguchi seeing his face. However, Yamaguchi persistently jogged in front of him anyway, pressing a hand against his chest as he examined his friend's nose. He grimaced at the slight yet highly noticeable bruising across Tsukishima's fair skin.

“Tsukki...” Yamaguchi whined, “It looks really bad, what if it’s broken?” Tsukishima felt oddly irritated by his friend's concern. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like it might be due to the fact that he hadn't heard that familiar worried whine of Yamaguchi's pet name for him for almost over two weeks.

“Hinata’s nose is bruised every other week from taking volleyballs to the face, so stop it, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima retorted with slight aggression creeping into his tone. Yamaguchi noticed the extreme dishevelment of Tsukishima’s usual calm demeanour. His cheeks were even slightly flushed as he motioned to push Yamaguchi’s hand away. He paused as the door opened. Yamaguchi’s hand dropped as they both looked towards it.

In poked a little face framed by a mess of wild hair. “So it’s true what your classmates said!" Hinata bubbled as he entered, "Yamaguchi, you did headbutt Tsukishima in the face!”

“Wha- ! No! I- it was an accident!” Yamaguchi corrected, turning to completely face the door

“Really? That’s not what some of your classmates thought when I was looking in your class for you to ask if you wanted to practice with me during lunch! They sai-”

“What? You want to practice with Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima questioned as he stepped forward and slung an arm lazily over Yamaguchi’s shoulder. He leaned partially over Yamaguchi towards Hinata, his chest touching one of Yamaguchi’s shoulder blades and his cheek was lightly brushed by some of Yamaguchi’s messy hair. “Where is the King of the Court? Does his royal highness no longer have time for his little court jester?” Tsukishima teased, his usual smirk spread on his face. Yamaguchi’s usually matching smirk looked less teasing and almost affectionate towards their teammate.

Hinata snorted, “You don’t look very intimidating with your face like that Tsukishima! Wait till Tanaka-san and Noya-san see you later!” The very thought of the two of them harassing him over it made Tsukishima grimace and Hinata cackle, before he looked back at Yamaguchi, “Hey, Yamaguchi, _will_ you practice with me?”

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to answer but Tsukishima bluntly interjected, “We were heading off to eat lunch together before you showed up.” He straightened up, removed his arm from Yamaguchi’s shoulder, and adjusted the strap of his schoolbag on his shoulder ready to leave the bathroom.

“But you guys eat lunch together every day!” Hinata protested.

Yamaguchi grinned at Hinata. “Don't worry we can practice after Tsukki and I eat lunch,” He assured the petite middle blocker as they all began to exit the bathroom. Tsukishima’s frown made a permanent home on his face and he pulled his headphones over his ears to block out Hinata’s voice as Yamaguchi asked, “Did you already eat?”

“Well I...” Hinata started as his stomach loudly gurgled, “Kinda forgot my lunch this morning...”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he sighed, “Of course you did, is that why Kageyama won’t practice with you?”

“How did you know?!” Hinata gasped looking at Yamaguchi with big eyes as he grabbed a fistful of Yamaguchi’s sleeve. Tsukishima noticed and somehow frowned even more as he felt the same odd irritation from before. “He told me,” Hinata began, releasing Yamaguchi’s sleeve. He pressed his hair flat against his forehead as he imitated, “‘you dumbass! How do you expect to have any energy for practice later if you have nothing to eat now? I will not practice with you now just so you can blame me when you pass out later! No you can’t have any of my lunch!’”

Yamaguchi laughed at his Kageyama impression and assured him, “It’s alright, we can share my lunch and then practice a few receives, okay? Kageyama is right though, how do you expect to have the energy to sprint and jump around the court if you waste energy now and don’t eat anything to replace it?”

Tsukishima’s frown deepened as he watched Hinata and Yamaguchi being so friendly with each other. _When did that happen?_ Tsukishima thought. Yamaguchi had always beside him, yet he didn’t even notice that his best friend had become this close to someone Tsukishima himself preferred making snide remarks about, and mocking. He almost felt alone. He knew that he burnt most bridges with others when he first met them. Only Yamaguchi’s had been fireproof to him. But it seems to Tsukishima that it might be rotting. _What if it breaks?_ he wondered, stuffing his hands into his pockets,  _I doubt Yamaguchi would ever just leave me behind..._


	2. Chapter 2

Yamaguchi found himself sitting outside on a bench near the gym in between Tsukishima and Hinata. He swung a leg over the bench to fully face his bubbly teammate. The little spitfire’s brightest and biggest smile was warmly directed at him. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but grin back as he placed his lunch box on the bench between their touching knees. “I woke up late so it’s just have rice and leftovers from last night,” he explained as he pulled out chopsticks from his bag.

            “I do the same thing all the time! When I don’t forget my lunch that is,” Hinata stated as he looked into the lunch box and nearly bouncing with excitement exclaimed, “You brought meat!”

            Yamaguchi laughed, “All you ever think about is volleyball and food, isn’t it?”  Before he got a reply Hinata took one of his chopsticks and stabbed a piece of chicken and stuffed it in his mouth.

            “Well, all you think about is Tsukishima!” Hinata teasingly retorted with his mouth full.

            “W-what’s that supposed to mean!” Yamaguchi flushed as he stabbed a piece of chicken himself and shoved it in his mouth. He then felt Tsukishima leaning over his shoulder with his own coment.

            “At least he isn’t obsessed with The King and his creepy accurate tosses,” Tsukishima interjected flatly a small snarky smile creeping onto his lips.

            Hinata’s feathers ruffled at that as he half shouted, “Hey!” with his mouth full of chicken. He struggled to swallow his food before continuing, “You can’t just ignore us then say mean things, no matter how scary you think your dumb bruised face looks!” He then coughed choking on his food and Tsukishima snickered as he stood up. “I’m going to the water fountain! I’ll be right back Yamaguchi!” Hinata informed his freckled friend returning the stolen chopstick. “Eat quickly so we can practice receives!!” He added coughing again before jogging off to find the nearest water fountain.

            Yamaguchi chuckled fondly as he lifted up his lunch box and divided the rice in half with both chopsticks and took a few bites before commenting, “He’s so energetic,” as he swung his leg back over the bench to look at Tsukishima who was holding his nearly empty lunch box.

            Tsukishima ignored his comment and instead held up a chunk of red pepper with his chopsticks to Yamaguchi, “Try this I don’t want it.” He could feel his cheeks warm up as Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist to hold it still as he bit the pepper.

            “It’s really good Tsukki,” Yamaguchi praised as Tsukishima transferred more of the pepper bits onto Yamaguchi’s rice silently. Yamaguchi offered a warm smile to Tsukishima, but suddenly his smile was blocked out by a mass of wild hair as they each felt a small hand press onto one of their shoulders.

            “Tsukishimaaaaaa! You won’t even talk to me but you’ll feed Yamaguchi?! Share with me toooo!!” Hinata whined, Tsukishima jerked away from his obnoxious teammate his cheeks and ears dusted rosy. Hinata proceeded to press his cheek against Yamaguchi’s and wrap his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders whilst whining about how mean Tsukishima is. While the latter seethed in agitation.

            “There there, Hinata, that’s just Tsukki’s personality,” Yamaguchi consoled as he softly chuckled and patted Hinata’s arms.

            “Yamaguchi’s right, it’s nothing personal,” Tsukishima began, an angelic smile spread on his face. “Here, allow me to feed you,” He poked maliciously at Hinata’s cheek with his chopsticks once, then again. “Oops, my bad! Your mouth is just so much lower than I expected!” Tsukishima commented. His sweet smile morphed into a snarky smirk at the sound of Yamaguchi’s laugh changing into a snicker.

            “O-oi! Stop that Tsukishima! You’re going to get food all over my face!” Hinata cried shooing Tsukishima’s chopsticks away. He relinquished his hold on Yamaguchi, opting to sit back in his previous place on the bench so their freckled friend was his wall of defence from the cruel blond.

            “Tsukki’s so mean! Scaring off your own teammate like that!” Yamaguchi teased with a warm smile. Hinata took his lunchbox and chopsticks with puffed out cheeks and began eating his half of the rice.

            Usually in these circumstances Tsukishima would only offer a verbal shut down to Yamaguchi when his unruly haired friend sassed him. But Tsukishima wanted to keep Yamaguchi’s attention today and decided to willingly engage in friendly playful banter as some may call it. Or blatant flirting as Yamaguchi would consider it coming from his long-time best friend who does _not_ partake in harmless playful banter. Only he didn’t, because Tsukishima wouldn’t be flirting with him now unless he was trying to make fun of him.

            “Yamaguchi’s too nice! Caring for teammates who are more like little meal leaches,” His tone was cheeky yet he smiled sweetly and pointedly at Hinata who was poking his food stuffed face out from behind Yamaguchi with a little scowl.

            “At least he lets me care for him!” Yamaguchi retorted referring to Tsukishima’s nose as he threw an arm around Hinata’s shoulders who nodded furiously in agreement.

“At least you hear him when he calls you the _first_ time.” Tsukishima said in a flat tone no longer enjoying the conversation as he closed his lunchbox and tucked it in his bag. He didn’t know why Hinata had to be there.

Yamaguchi sensed his friend’s suddenly altered mood. He tried to get Tsukishima to smile by mockingly warning with a wicked grin, “That’s because we all should be nice to Hinata, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi leaned in close to Tsukishima’s face, “Or else you’ll end up like Kageyama and he just might ‘accidentally’ serve a ball at your head on the court later!” Yamaguchi topped it off with a wink.

Tsukishima’s souring mood was defeated as the memory of Kageyama getting hit in the head with a volleyball replayed in his head, and as Hinata was about to make an offended retort he burst out into boisterous laughter. “Right in the head! What a fate our king has!” He laughed, shoulders bouncing, holding his stomach with one arm as he set his other hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder to steady himself. Yamaguchi joined in however his laugh was light and positively gleeful at his best friend’s reaction.

Hinata was speechless that Yamaguchi was able to intentionally incite such an honest laugh out of that big blond jerk and impressed even if it was at his own expense. He closed Yamaguchi’s lunchbox and placed it beside its owner as he hopped off the bench.

Yamaguchi calmed down and asked, “Are you ready to practice?”

Hinata nodded enthusiastically and pointed to the gym, “I’m going to grab a ball!” he exclaimed and jogged off.

Tsukishima made a few more imprudent remarks and Yamaguchi offered a few saucy retorts before Hinata returned and stole the freckled boy away from his bespectacled best friend for the remainder of their lunch hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! if you have any questions or suggestions leave a comment or shoot me an ask on Tumblr if you want (toboldlygohome.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Practice was rough. Tanaka and Nishinoya's laughter was brutal and grated heavily on Tsukishima's nerves. His bruises would nearly be gone by tomorrow but they were enough to set off his two senior crows into fits of cackling and mocking inquiry. Kageyama even offered an almost witty quip as Sugawara and Daichi attempted to control their junior members.

Yamaguchi's face had flushed in indignation when they began. However, it was short lived with the steady honey coloured gaze that melted his anger away. He backed off this time at Tsukishima’s silent request, but it really bothered him when people insulted Karasuno's current tallest player. This is despite knowing his best friend is often intentinally cruel to others and probably deserves a little backlash. He still felt the need to protect him, mainly because he knew no one else would, and he knew exactly how that felt. It was harsh to have no one defending you when you're surrounded. In all honesty he wasn't able to actually protect his snarky friend from much, but it's the thought that counts.

\----

The day could not end soon enough for Tsukishima. He was mentally exhausted from his offbeat day and wanted nothing more than to get away from everyone. Yamaguchi is usually excluded from "everyone," and although he'd never admit it aloud he appreciated having Yamaguchi around all the time. He honestly looked forward to spending time with him. He felt the most comfortable and content with the mop of hair he considered his friend. Yamaguchi had carved out his own space in Tsukishima's life all on his own and the blond wasn't complaining.

However, maybe he relies a little too much on his freckled friend to be there. Maybe he's grown dependent on Yamaguchi to actively pave the way for their companionship. Maybe that's why it irritates him when Yamaguchi walks the other way after practice. Its not the boiling irritation he feels watching Kageyama and Hinata over exerting themselves for no good reason. It's more of a simmer that's been sitting on the back burner for too long. He glances back catching dark eyes and almost calls out to Yamaguchi. He almost tells him to skip extra practice and come back to his house. But he can't. He feels his face heat up in something akin to embarrassment as he tears his eyes away. He's being too needy. He can hear Yamaguchi’s promise to see him in the morning but nothing registers with Tsukishima as he pulls his headphones over his ears and keeps walking.

Yamaguchi's previously waving hand falls as he watches Tsukishima walk away from him coldly without a second look back. The look his bespectacled friend initially shot him was both unsettling and uncharacteristic of the usually stoic blond. It had almost looked like Tsukishima might pop with whatever words he wouldn't let passed his lips, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked angrier than usual. Yamaguchi watched the ruddy tips of his friend's ears as he walked away for a moment or two.

Yamaguchi honestly had no clue what that look meant, and thats why it now meant nearly the world to Yamaguchi. It was a new glimpse of Tsukishima that he'd never seen. What could make Tsukishima that flustered? The question bothered him to no end even after he returned home from practicing his jump float serve with Shimada. As he hugged a pillow to his chest he couldn't wipe that expression from his mind. He thought that he had a thorough understanding of Tsukishima, and after all the years they'd spent together it'd felt like he was just shy of mind reading when it came to Tsukishima. But now it seems he was wrong.

Tsukishima's vague embarrassment grew into mortification. He could hardly focus on his homework as he tried to remember if he made a face. He was awake for hours wondering if Yamaguchi did notice his ruddy cheeks. He scowled at the dark ceiling hating the cheery smile embedded in his memory, hating the way their eyes locked like some dumb shoujo manga, but mostly hating himself for not brushing it all off like he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little choppy, I just needed to finish it. Thank you to everyone who is still reading and those of you who leave me sweet comments and kudos ♡♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Tsukishima opened his eyes twenty minutes late. He groaned before rolling out of bed. He was presentable 5 minutes later and decided to buy lunch at the cornerstore on their way to school so he could get to Yamaguchi's house. He texted his freckled friend as he was leaving his house.

Yamaguchi was still asleep. Tsukishima figured this out as he reached the front door and still didn't receive a reply in the two minutes it takes to walk to his house. This wasn't uncommon, it was the reason Tsukishima showed up to his house 20 minuets earlier than he had to every day. Yamaguchi never asked him too and Tsukishima never mentioned it. It just naturally became part of their morning routine once they both received their third lateness and the threat of detention back in middle school because of Yamaguchi sleeping in. 

Tsukishima knocked on the door and was warmly greeted by Yamaguchi's mom who was about to leave for work. As a frequent addition to their tiny household, not only did she adore him, he also made her feel at ease that Yamaguchi was never alone when she couldn't be home until late or wanted to spend a little time with her friends. He was her second son.

Yamaguchi Hoshiko was fairly tall, only about six or seven centimeters shorter than her son and nearly just as thin. Today, her straight deep brown hair was swept up in a tidy bun revealing her face and neck dusted with even more freckles than her son had. Her dark eyes almost sparkle and softly crinkle at the outer corners when she smiles.

She invited him in and patted his shoulder fondly as he walked in and toed off his shoes. He dropped his bag on the floor and slipped into the well worn house slippers designated for him. She scrambled around gathering up her purse and keys as she babbled, "Oh I made extra rice and veggies for the both of you to pack lunches with. I know you usually make your own lunch but I had too cook those vegetables. They're just sautéed with a little oil and my special sauce you like, so pack a second box for you and Tadashi to nosh on before practice, okay, sweetie?" Tsukishima gave her a small but distinctly boyish grin he'd never flash to anyone else.

"Thank you so much, Obachan, I'll definitely pack it," he earnestly replied. He couldn't resist her homemade sweet and savoury sauce, and was delighted. 

She gave him a bright smile nearly identical to the one burned into his memory From the day before and exclaimed, "Great! there might still be some chicken left in the fridge too!" She checked her hair briefly in the small mirror by the front door and rambled out a quick, "Have a nice day, Kei, tell Tadashi I love him!" as she pulled on her heels, and walked out the door.

"I will," he said as the door closed. Yamaguchi Hoshiko worked hard to be able to support herself and her son on her own, and Tsukishima respected no one more than her.

After she was gone he made his way into Yamaguchi's room glaring at the lump curled up on the futon in the corner drooling into a pillow. They only had about 15 minutes till they had to leave and Yamaguchi moves exceptionally slowly in the morning. He whipped off Yamaguchi's s banket and squatted next to his sleeping friend. "Oi. Yamaguchi." He barked. Yamaguchi jolted then pressed his face into the pillow responding with a lame groan, so he roughly shook freckled Sleeping Beauty's shoulder, "Get up and get dressed. Now."

"Tsukki's so mean! Mama talks quietly and gives me a good morning kiss on my forehead when she comes in to wake me up!" Yamaguchi whined into his pillow.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes at Yamaguchi's morning drama as he stood and walked over to the dresser. "She babys you too much sometimes," Tsukishima ironically stated as he threw a clean undershirt, button up, and pants at Yamaguchi.

"Wait, Tsukki! What time is it? I don't have time to make lunch again do I? Do I even have enough time to make rice?" He continued whining as he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and began pulling his shirt off.

"Obachan made us both rice and sautéed vegtables earlier," Tsukishima informed him as he left Yamaguchi's room to start packing their lunches.

"Mama's the best!" Yamaguchi cheered.

It takes Yamaguchi ten minutes to get dressed and wash his face, and Tsukishima only five to pack both their lunches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should add super domestic nerds to the tags. Thanks again for all the feedback! If you ever wanna ask me something just leave a comment or ask me on tumblr ♡♡♡


	5. Chapter 5

Yamaguchi had always known he admired Tsukishima. Initially his admiration came solely from how cool he thought the blonde was for not being scared of bullies and his calm demeanour. Now it was for being able to see the glasses wearing dork for who he truly is: the guy that loves insulting people to rile them up, who groans and rolls his eyes at video games and horror films excessively yet always insists on playing them, who considers frowning a substantial response to questions, who manages to excel in sports and academics with ease, and whose eyes light up and cheeks turn rosy when offered fresh strawberries.

Tsukishima’s also the guy who just flung open the bathroom door and poked his head in without knocking to ask if Yamaguchi wanted to stop at the corner store to grab breakfast. Yamaguchi jumped and sputtered a bit as his friend scoffed at the freckled boy’s mouth full of toothpaste. He never understood why Tsukishima thought this was okay. Because as a boy raised only by his busy mother, Yamaguchi has always respected bathroom privacy and knocked first. Tsukishima on the other hand, shared a bathroom with his older brother who never locked the door and never knocked, therefore Tsukishima himself doesn’t see the need to when he knows Yamaguchi’s in there.

“You take so long to get ready, why do you always sleep in?” he questioned dully raising an eyebrow at Yamaguchi in the mirror as he stepped fully into the bathroom. Yamaguchi swished a little water in his mouth before spitting into the sink earning another disgusted look from Tsukishima’s reflection.

“You’re not exactly a morning person, Tsukki, I’m surprised you don’t,” the freckled boy sassed, grinning as he turned to face his blonde friend.

“Well,” Tsukishima smiled and nearly cooed, “That’s because my mornings are filled with my favourite thing I get up far too early to see:” his almost sickeningly sweet expression fell flat and his tone became harsh, “You. Drooling into a pillow. Making us late, yet again.”  Yamaguchi was taken aback and had no comeback, so Tsukishima simply gave him an unimpressed once over that caused Yamaguchi’s cheeks to darken. He deadpanned, “You look fine, no better than usual, so let’s go.” Yamaguchi’s uncontained offended scoff along with his speckled face reddening further in embarrassment caused the hint of a smirk on Tsukishima’s lips. It also had the blonde’s honey gaze soften with fondness before catching himself and quickly turning away with rose tinted cheeks.

That happened often. They’d be sitting together and Yamaguchi would accidently snort mid-laugh and cover his face or give Tsukishima an exasperated expression in class and Tsukishima would give him that same nearly affectionate glance before averting his eyes. Yamaguchi had only self-consciously asked once in middle school while they were studying together, “Is there something on my face...?” which merely resulted in Tsukishima’s own face to pale as he stuttered out “Y-you’re... Freckles!” then lamely finished, “I just never noticed you had so many.”

What Tsukishima wouldn’t admit then or now was that he noticed he liked Yamaguchi’s freckles. And Yamaguchi’s over expressive face. And even his gross giggle snorting. It just seemed like no matter what Tsukishima learned about Yamaguchi he still liked him, even when he learned that Yamaguchi drools in his sleep the hard way with his freckled friend’s head lolled against the bespectacled blonde’s shoulder during a bus ride. That was absolutely disgusting but so close to endearing (in Tsukishima’s eyes) that Tsukishima was so flustered he couldn’t even be bothered to shove Yamaguchi off until they arrived. In essence, Tsukishima has known the full extent of him liking Yamaguchi since around seventh or eighth grade. And for those couple of years he’s been admittedly a little too brusque with Yamaguchi in public (and even in private on occasion) with the sole intent of hiding his embarrassing affection from everyone else. However this seems to come with the consequence that Yamaguchi also doesn’t notice how much he likes him, and sometimes considers the outrageous idea that Tsukishima is embarrassed by Yamaguchi himself.

Tsukishima swiftly left the bathroom leaving Yamaguchi to quickly look back to the mirror and make a futile attempt to smooth down his messy hair before following. Tsukishima wordlessly hands Yamaguchi his lunch. They then both grab their bags, slip on their shoes and head to the corner store before morning practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to anyone because I never remember: In Japan junior high is 7th to 9th grade so Tsukki's been hiding his crush for at least two years in this fic ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really trying to keep everyone in character as much as I possibly can so tell me if you think something's off! Happy Yamaguchi is the best Yamaguchi.


End file.
